When Magic Intertwines
When Magic Intertwines One of my really, really old fanfictions I desperately want to recontinue/revamp. Things to refer to: *Calliope's form in Tepig's RP *Claire's form in Draco's RP *My list of OCs *Calliope's form in Draco's RP *Kane's form in Tepig's RP *Kane's form in Draco's RP Things to remember and note: *Therion and Illori will now become just friends instead of date. That was the original plan, way back, but I need less het relationships... *Illori may be aromantic, but is probably heterosexual. *FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS ILLORI/THERION MAYBE. It's rated T anyway so... *Kane may or may not be pansexual. *Claire may or may not be demiromantic and homosexual. *Calliope may or may not be greyromantic and bisexual. *Ooooooh, orientational diversity! *Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Solangelo, and Jasper are all fully intact. I'm sticking to canon for the canon characters. *Claire used to be a lot more childish, but during their trio's trilogy (which I also need to revamp/recontinue ugh), she changed majorly. She's retained some of her childlike tendencies, however, but plays mediator a lot more. *Kane: Path of Shu and Thoth, legacy of Athena and Persephone. As of currently dating Jaz, as in the canon Jaz. **Brunette, gray eyes, slender but muscled (ew I hate using this adjective), has a tiny silver diamond pendant necklace (made by Beckendorf, enchanted by Calliope). **Quoted straight from my roleplay form: Brown hair, startling and calculative gray eyes, somewhat taller than average, and a mischievous smile is usually on his face. Sort of tanned in the summer, white in the other seasons. **From the fanfiction: The guy is a bit tanned, has chocolate brown hair, and calculating gray eyes that seem to be attempting to figure out the best way to take you down in a fight. **Skill set stuff: ***Magic Specialties: Kane has a surprising aptitude for elemental magic, and is deceptively good at understand hieroglyphs. ***Magical Items: A typical magician's kit, and a few amulets. Diamond pendant transforms into a pretty powerful staff that allows him to empower his own spells and channel Calliope's magic. *Calliope: Daughter of Hecate, legacy of Athena and Persephone. May or may not have an eetsy beetsy crush on an Ares kid (whose name is Chance, and is not owned by me, but by another person because this whole thing spawned out of a group roleplay) **Black hair, green eyes, apparently quite pretty, slender pianist fingers, wears an emerald ring with her camp necklace. **Skill set stuff: ***Two wickedly sharp daggers that are about twelve inches in length. She somehow manages to hide these two in the long sleeves of her shirt without accidentally stabbing herself. Of course, she also uses magic, but tries to keep it at the minimum as another secret is another advantage against the enemy. Calliope herself IS a weapon. She knows basic martial arts, and has learned the special Judo-Flip-An-Annoying-Boy from Annabeth. She used to attend karate and taekwondo lessons at the local sports center, and her father taught her various other fighting styles. She doesn't rely it on much, but when she does go kung-fu panda, it's often because she's angry. ***Emerald ring transforms into a stave of her own and does the same thing as Kane's - channels her brother's magic and empowers her own. **Quoted straight from my roleplay form: Calliope has the typical black hair (that I give most of my OCs), and unusually bright green eyes. Her fingers are long and slender like a pianist's, and she has a rather skinny frame. Her long black hair is usually let down or tied up in a ponytail. Calliope doesn't care much for her clothes, and usually just throws on a random colored blouse and some worn out jeans, finishing off the look with sneakers. A long pale scar runs from her kneecap to her ankle, which is usually hidden by her jeans. The scar had come from a hellhound that she and the satyr had encountered on the way to camp. The scar was also a symbol of the fact that she knew what she exactly was. Callie sometimes wears glasses because her eyesight isn't perfect, but she often exchanges them for colorless contact lenses. *Claire: Daughter of Hermes, legacy of Hephaestus and Persephone. **Drop-dead-gorgeous to say the freaking least. Auburn hair, sparkling blue eyes with golden flecks. Blame the Aphrodite heritage. **Pyrokinesis, technokinesis, and charmspeak woo. Chap. 2 Draft Ooooh, hey, first things first~ ' ' 1. Please don’t murder me. 2. Follow one. 3. Don’t look for loopholes. 4. Follow three. 5. Procrastination at its utter finest. 6. Enjoy. ' ' “DON’T HURT ME!” Always a reasonable exclamation for situations when someone has a very, very sharp dagger pointed at your vulnerable chest. Kane was going cross-eyed by the time it was withdrawn. Heaving a sigh of relief, he propped himself up with his elbows. “He managed to last three minutes this time. That has to count?” Claire offered supportively from her seat. The daughter of Hermes sat by the sides along with the rest of their gang. For seats, they used upended old crates. They’d been in the training arena for some time now, watching Kane getting his butt kicked repeatedly for the- “-fifty-third time in the row,” Therion remarked. “''Honestly'', Eversley, sometimes I swear you’re not even trying.” Easy for him to say. Kane scowled up at him, the pendant strung round his neck beginning to glow. It had been ultrasensitive to his emotions since his magical convergence with his sister, and thus alerted pretty much everyone (even Therion, who was color blind) to even the slightest mood shift. It wasn’t helpful in social situations at all. “To assure your worrisome ego, Sanguine,” Kane retorted, “I, as a matter of fact, am trying.” The white-haired (it wasn’t really white, but with intent to annoy) son of Hades snorted, just barely refraining from rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, probably another sarcastic quip, but was interrupted. “You’re going too hard on him,” Calliope Blitz observed coolly from besides Claire. Her right leg was crossed over her left casually and her posture unconcerned, but Kane knew from experience that Calliope was rarely ever unconcerned. He doubted she even knew the meaning. “And you go too easy on him,” Therion replied, examining his fingernails boredly. “Yet even then, you still beat him.” Color flushed Callie’s cheeks and Kane deflated. It was true that his half-sister was brilliant at hand-to-hand combat, and the fact that he hadn’t gotten at least a smidgen of that talent or skill grated on him. And the fact that she did ''go easy on him during fights was just embarrassing. Natural older brother instinct. “Doesn’t cancel out that you ''do go too hard on him, Therion,” Claire interjected patiently. Kane was forever marveling on how childish Claire could be so patient with the damned son of Hades. He was cocky, arrogant, never gave people the ti- Calm. Calm. Exhale, inhale. “Hmph.” Therion sheathed his sword, much to Kane’s secret relief, and let his gaze cross the watching girls. “Let’s hope he puts up more of a fight tomorrow.” With a dramatic twist of his heel, he stalked away. Kane was shamelessly tempted to blast him from behind, but his unchivalrous train of thought was interrupted. “-think so?” Calliope ended, seemingly oblivious to Kane’s inattention. She stood, Kane subconsciously noting every muscle’s relaxed movement, and frowned at her brother. “You didn’t hear a word I said again, did you?” Okay, so maybe not so oblivious. “No, sorry,” Kane admitted sheepishly as he sat up. His back was sore from being tossed to the ground so many times. “Again, Callie?” Callie sighed helplessly. “I was saying, maybe you should make more time practicing your combat skills instead of focusing on your magic all the time.” Kane’s insides twisted. “I told you before I can’t-“ “It’s about time you stopped worrying about that, Kane!” Callie burst out. “It’s been months! Months! You can’t go on like this forever! I don’t want to lose-“ She cut herself off and checked herself. Silence spread out between them like a yawning gap between two universes. Claire, engrossed in her half-finished replica of the Eiffel Tower, was left unaware of the breeding tension. “Sorry,” Callie muttered finally. “It’s just that-“ “I get it,” Kane said hurriedly. “You don’t need to explain, sis. But you know how much of a worrywart I am and I can’t just let my guard down now…” Callie’s own Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Off Wiki Category:Temp Archive